inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 118
Into the Depths of Mt. Hakurei is the one hundred eighteenth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Sango and Miroku go deeper into Mount Hakurei and encounter Kagura, and fend off a host of demons. # Inuyasha gets fed up with waiting and rushes off to Mount Hakurei; he encounters Renkotsu again and he seemingly is purified by the mountain's barrier, instead of dying, Inuyasha has reverted to his human form. # Sango and Miroku struggle against Kagura and the demons, with Sango being knocked unconscious by Hiraikotsu and Miroku being poisoned by the Saimyōshō, before being devoured by demons; they are protected by the barrier of Mount Hakurei, and the poison in Miroku's body is purified. # Renkotsu sends Jakotsu after the now-human Inuyasha. Summary Mt. Hakurei has drawn both good and bad to its summit, setting the stage for many dramatic encounters. Miroku and Sango charge into the heart of the holy mountain and discover a stair-ringed cavern where Kagura and a horde of demons wait in ambush. Kagura attacks, confidant Miroku will not use his Wind Tunnel attack with Saimyosho present. Kagura springs the trap, and the pair defends themselves employing Sango’s Hiraikotsu and Miroku’s Seibai attacks. During the melee, Kagura destroys a part of the stair pathway stranding Miroku and Sango on opposite sides of the chasm. Angered Sango hurls the Hiraikotsu at Kagura but the weapon is repelled, rebounding and wounding her. Miroku leaps the abyss to Sango’s defense as Kagura releases another demon offensive, and opens the Wind Tunnel, heedless of personal risk. As a stream of deadly demons flow into the void, Miroku weakens from the poison. Outside on the mountain, Kagome and Inuyasha wait apprehensively: too much time as passed and they suspect Miroku and Sango are in trouble. Inuyasha makes a risky decision - to search for them inside the barrier. He reasons since he’s a half-demon, the barrier can’t purify all of him so he‘s the only person for the mission. Reluctantly leaving Kagome in Koga’s care, Inuyasha races off vanishing into the mist. Inside the mountain, Miroku struggles to protect Sango, as he continues to feel the effects of the poison. Bridging the gap in the stairs with Hiraikotsu, Miroku carries Sango across the breach, warding off a horde of hovering demons with threats of the Wind Tunnel. His body diminished by the poison, Miroku finally collapses, apologizing to Sango that he can’t save her from the demons... Alone on the road to Mt. Hakurei, Jakotsu whines and shivers, his fight-tattered kimono little protection from the elements. He encounters a band of traveling merchants who posthumously provide him with a new kimono. Bankotsu discovers him at the merchant massacre, and the two rejoin forces, Jakotsu dutifully presenting Bankotsu with the Shikon shard retrieved from Suikotsu’s body. Back at Mt. Hakurei, things aren’t going very well for Inuyasha. The purifying power of the barrier is stronger than Inuyasha expected and Renkotsu has appeared. Taking advantage of Inuyasha’s weakness, Renkotsu blasts him with his cannon, sending him flying. Renkotsu’s hope for victory is short-lived after he sees Inuyasha survived his latest salvo, but he also notices something else about his young opponent ... Stunned by the blast through the barrier, Inuyasha regains his wits to discover his demon powers have been completely purified leaving him human. Believing Inuyasha is now defenseless, Renkotsu opens fire again. Although his demon power is gone, Inuyasha is still fast on his feet and darts inside a convenient crevice in the mountainside. Renkotsu is too big to pursue him, but a recently arrived Jakotsu is just the right size to follow Inuyasha inside the mountain. Inside Mt. Hakurei, Sango also wakes up to a surprise -- an unconscious Miroku lying on top of her. Sango sees Miroku is badly injured and they are threatened by a host of hovering demons, poised to kill. Tearfully, Sango revives the priest but he’s too ill to move. Miroku begs Sango to leave him and save herself, but Sango refuses: if he can’t go, she won’t go either, and will stay and die with him. Miroku holds the weeping woman, moved by her feelings. As they lay there, Miroku starts feeling better and notices the demons aren’t attacking. Miroku realizes they have passed into another, stronger purity barrier. That purity is neutralizing the poison in his body and keeping the monsters away. The duo resume their quest, and see their goal - a small cave at the top of the cavern. The situation is getting worse for Inuyasha; although he’s escaped Renkotsu and located the cavern, Jakotsu has caught up with him and he’s happy to see him again ... and delighted with Inuyasha’s “new look”. Characters in Order of Appearance Notes *This is the only time that Inuyasha has turned into a human without the new moon. Category:Episodes